Not The Best Place To Fall Asleep
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: Kai goes for a jog one morning in the searing heat, and has to pay the price for doing so. Yaoi. MiguelxKai


Hi there! Well...this is just a short one shot that came to me from out of the blue!

**Disclaimer: **_-sighs- _If I've said this once, I've said it a thousand times...I do own Beyblade!! _-grins- _Wha- Hey!! _-gets dragged off to a mental institute-_

**Warning: **Yaoi and a bit of humour

Enjoy!

* * *

Not The Best Place To Fall Asleep

Kai groaned and stretched, somewhat satisfied with the small 'pop's resounding from his stiff back, before taking a swig of ice cold water, then deciding against his better judgment, soaked his head in it. He gasped as the coldness seeped through to his scalp, but relished it none the less, the scorching sun doing nothing but being a bother to him while he ran laps around the park.

Looking around him, he saw many people lounging about on the grass, or having water fights, before he carried on running, chucking his empty bottle in a bin as he went. Darkened silver hair plastered to his forehead, Kai shook his head, the movement resulting in even more of his hair obscuring his sight. He sighed and stopped, bringing a hand up to his face to push back his bangs, before leaning forwards and placing his hands on his knees in an effort to catch his breath.

Panting slightly, and drenched in sweat, Kai whipped off his tank top and sprawled out on the grass beside the cobbled stone path, closing his eyes, intent on relaxing and just listening to the calming sounds around him.

"I'll just lay here for a while…get some rest before heading back home…" he muttered to himself, already dozing off in the heat of the sun.

As the day progressed, the sun rose higher up in the sky, it's heat intensifying greatly, so much that many people were forced to leave the park and head in doors to cool down by air conditioners or electric fans. However, there was one person who was oblivious to this, and it was Kai. Still sprawled out on the grass, on his front, Kai had been dozing for almost three hours.

Another teen, dressed in simple blue shorts and a plain white vest, passed through the park a few minutes later and decided to stick to the shade of the trees, looking for someone. While walking along, he just happened to see Kai sprawled about on the grass right in front of him. He shook his head in amusement, blonde hair whipping about his face gracefully. He watched the gentle rise of fall of Kai's slim figure, before deciding to come forward, out of the safety of the trees.

Looking down at Kai, he plopped down beside the other teen, the vibrations through the ground startling Kai back into reality. Blinking dazedly, Kai turned his head and looked up, eyes widening fractionally in his drowsy state, before a small, rare smile graced his features.

"Morning stranger," Kai mumbled softly, placing his cheek on his crossed arms in front of him.

The other teen merely chuckled, "It's not morning anymore, Kai."

Kai blinked up at him, the confusion on his face evident, "What do you mean?"

"It's almost one in the afternoon, and you were meant to be back home at around half eleven."

Kai frowned, before smiling sheepishly, "I guess I feel asleep."

The other teen nodded and picked up Kai's discarded tank top, before standing up and handing a hand down to Kai. Kai yawned and turned on to his back, but gave a hiss of pain as he did so.

"Oh great…" muttering softly, Kai covered his face with his right arm, "Brilliant, just brilliant…"

The other teen stared down at Kai in concern and confusion, "Kai? What's wrong?"

A small dusting of pink covered Kai's already flushed features, "I…I think I've got sunburn…"

Stunning blue eyes widened and the other teen threw his head back and laughed, clutching at the tank top in his hands. Kai pouted slightly and glared up at the other teen.

"Miguel! It's not funny," Kai almost whined, pulling himself up into a sitting position painfully.

The other teen, Miguel managed to control his laughing, pushing golden hair away from his eyes. Chuckling lightly at the determined frown on Kai's face, Miguel bent down and easily scooped Kai into his arms, mindful of the sore red skin on Kai's back. Upon leaving the ground, Kai yelped and wrapped his arms around the Miguel's neck as security before blushing darkly.

"I can walk myself," Kai mumbled, "It's my back that's sunburnt, not my legs."

Miguel chuckled and smiled, already walking off towards the exit of the park, "I know. But that in itself would only cause you further pain and discomfort, whereas me carrying you, would not."

Kai huffed but decided it was better for him not to protest, instead deciding to gently nip and kiss along Miguel's neck and strong, broad shoulders. Miguel shivered under the pleasurable onslaught, but continued walking.

"Kai?"

A drowsy "Mhmm," was his only response.

"Lying down in the park on one of the hottest days…was not the best place to fall asleep."

"Mhmm…"

"Kai?" Miguel craned his neck to look Kai in the face and could only smile softly when he realised the other teen had fallen asleep. He shook his head in amusement, then focused on the walk home, "Silly phoenix."

* * *

_-snickers- _Poor Kai... _-snickers again-_ Awww! _-glomps Kai and Miguel and Elemental Gypsy- _I must thank Elemental Gypsy for all of my inspiration for this one-shot because she has swayed me towards Miguel/Kai relationships!! So, if you have time, read some of her fics, they're amazingly good!

Review please!

Take care all

Ja ne!


End file.
